1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that requests another device on a network to process printing data that will be printed by itself, and a network system that includes the printer, and an information memory medium to control the printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, there are many cases that a printer has a low processing ability. Because of this, there are many cases that a printer driver of a computer performs processing, such as image processing, or the like, creates printing data that is printable by the printer, and allows the printer to print the printing data.
However, because the computer needs to implement a program for image processing, which has a high processing requirement, the computer has a large processing load. Because of this, a computer with a low processing ability takes more time for image processing and printing does not start immediately.
Furthermore, the speed at which the computer transmits printing data to the printer is affected by the printing speed of the printer. That is, there are problems such that a subsequent operation will not start until the computer sends all the printing data to the printer, or that the performance of the subsequent operation significantly deteriorates.
For example, a laser printer has printer memory for one page, while an ink jet printer only has printing memory for one line. Because of this, when printing is performed by an ink jet printer, there were problems such that the computer cannot be immediately released from the transmission processing, the subsequent applications cannot be smoothly operated, and the response of the computer is delayed.
Moreover, the command(s) which a printer can process is/are usually fixed. Because of this, a computer has to prepare a command (a command or a page command to control printing such as ESC/P, Postscript, or the like) according to the particular printer. Therefore, data cannot be printed to a printer which does not correspond to a command which a printer driver of the computer can prepare.
By reflecting upon these problems, the present invention connects a printer to one network, and by so doing, significantly improves the printer""s functionality as compared to the state in which it is used without being connected. Specifically, the present invention provides a network system, printer and an information recording medium to control a printer, which can shorten the transmission time of printing data, increase the releasing speed of computer, relieve the processing of the printer driver of the computer, allow rapid printing even with a computer with a low processing ability, and respond to various kinds of printer commands.
The network system of the present invention includes a printer which can receive printing commands of a computer, and at least one other device. The printer has an ability information inquiry unit to inquire concerning ability information including at least one of memory capacity, a processing relating to a printer language, image processing, and an image processing execution environment, from other devices which are connected to the network, a virtual printer information determination unit which determines whether another or at least one other device is available to support a functional upgrade of the printer itself based upon the ability information which was transmitted from the other devices connected to the network in response to the inquiry for the ability information, and determines its printer""s own virtual printer information, and a virtual printer information disclosing unit which discloses the virtual printer information to the computer. The other device includes an ability information reply unit that replies with ability information including at least one of the memory capacity of the machine, processing relating to a printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, to the printer.
Furthermore, the printer of the present invention is a printer which can receive printing commands of a computer which is connected to a network system including at least one other device, and has an ability information inquiry unit which inquires concerning ability information including at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to a printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, from other devices which are connected to the network. The printer also includes a virtual printer information determination unit which determines whether another device is available to support a functional upgrade of the printer itself, based upon the ability information which was transmitted from other devices which are connected to the network in response to the inquiry for the ability information, and determines its own virtual printer information, and a virtual printer information disclosing unit which discloses the virtual printer information to the computer.
Furthermore, the information memory medium of the present invention is an information recording medium on which is recorded information to control a printer which can receive printing commands of a computer and which is connected to a network system that includes at least one other device. The recorded information includes information for inquiring about ability information including at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to a printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, from other devices which are connected to the network, information to determine whether another device is available to support a function upgrade of the printer itself based upon the ability information which was transmitted from the other devices determine its own virtual printer information, and virtual printer information to disclose to the computer.
The printer discloses virtual printer information, showing how it operates on the network, to the computer. This virtual printer information is information which incorporates the ability of other devices which are connected to the network in addition to the original ability of the machine. Therefore, the computer can request printing processing to a printer with an improved ability. Because of this, it has an effect of reducing the limitations on when the computer sends printing data to the printer.
Here, image processing includes processing to convert the RGB components of the image data to CMYK, rendering processing to develop characters and lines into a bit map, and color conversion processing to convert colors in response to printing to various printers. The image processing ability includes the ability relating to the environment and execution program that executes processing to convert the RGB components to CMYK, rendering processing, and color conversion processing.
The ability relating to the image processing execution environment mainly refers to an environment for executing image processing and includes a memory capacity, which can execute an image processing program, OS environment, and CPU processing ability. The processing relating to the printer language includes at least one of a supporting printer language and printer language conversion program.
In the network system or the virtual printer information determination unit of the present invention, when another device which is connected to the network has a conversion function to convert at least one of a printer language and a given printer command into at least one of a printer command and a printer language that can be processed by the printer, virtual printer information is determined that indicates that at least one of the given printer command and printer language, can be processed. The virtual printer information disclosing unit then discloses the determined virtual printer information to the computer.
Thus, a printer can disclose the virtual printer information indicating that it can process another printer language, as well as its own executable printer language, to the computer. Because of this, the computer will have more degrees of freedom when the printer language to be used is selected. Therefore, for example, a computer can select a printer language among the virtual printer information in which the transmission time is the shortest.
The printer of the network system of the present invention has a processing requesting which, when a printing request containing printing data which was received from the computer exceeds the original processing ability of the printer to which the request was made, determines a server device to which to transmit the received printing data, based upon the ability information which was transmitted from other devices, and transmits the printing data to the server device in real time. A transmission requesting unit requests the transmission of printing data from the server device after the given processing, and a printing controller which controls printing, based upon received printing data that has undergone the given processing. The server device performs the given processing on the printing data which was received by the printer and has a server processor which transmits printing data after the given processing to the printer in response to the transmission request from the printer.
The printer of the present invention has a processing requesting unit which, when the printing request containing printing data which is received by the computer exceeds the original processing ability of the machine, based upon the ability information which was transmitted by other devices, determines a server device to which to transmit the received printing data and transmits the printing data to the server device in real time and requests a given processing. The printer also includes a transmission requesting unit which requests the transmission of printing data from the server device after the given processing, and a printing controller which controls printing, based upon received printing data that has undergone the given processing.
Based upon the virtual printer information which the printer disclosed, the computer transmits printing data to the printer. A printer which receives printing data which exceeds the processing ability of the printer determines a server device from which to request processing which exceeds the original processing ability of the printer, transmits the printing data to the server device, and requests processing.
According to the present invention, as the printer requests processing from another server device which is connected to a network, it is possible to realize functions which exceed the original ability of the machine. Therefore, it is possible to significantly improve the functionality of the printer without expensive upgrades to the printer itself. Furthermore, because the computer can improve the ability of the printer which outputs printing commands, printing limitations on the computer decrease.
In the network system of the present invention, the given processing includes conversion processing to convert the printing data which was received by the computer to printing data which is appropriate for the printer. The processing requesting unit determines a server device to perform conversion processing, based upon printing data which was received from the computer and the ability information relating to a printer-related function including at least one of processing relating to a printer language, and image processing. The server processor includes a conversion processor to convert the printing data which is received by the printer to printing data which is appropriate for the printer.
In the printer of the present invention, the given processing includes conversion processing to convert the printing data which was received by the computer to printing data which is appropriate for the printer itself. The processing requesting unit determines a server device to perform conversion processing, based upon printing data which was received from the computer and the ability information relating to a printer related function including at least one of processing relating to a printer language, and image processing.
Based upon the virtual printer information which the printer discloses, the computer transmits printing data to the printer. A printer which receives printing data in which appropriate image processing has not been performed, or printing data which cannot be printed by the original processing ability of the printer, determines another server device from which to request conversion processing to convert the data into appropriate printing data from the received ability information. The printing data is then transmitted to the server device and processing is requested.
By using its own processing program, the server device converts the received printing data to printing data which is appropriate for the printer to print. Thus, the printer which receives the converted printing data performs printing.
According to the present invention, as the printer requests processing from another server device(s) which is/are connected to a network, it is possible to realize a function which exceeds the printer""s original processing ability. For example, while a printer can usually only process fixed printer commands, if there is a printing language which cannot be processed by the printer, it is possible to print data by having a conversion performed by another device. Furthermore, because the ability of a printer to which the computer outputs printing commands can be improved, printing limits on the computer decrease.
When the given processing is requested, the processing requesting unit of the network system of the present invention transmits its own device information to the server device. The conversion processor converts the printing data to printing data which is appropriate for the printer, based upon the device information.
The processing requesting unit of the printer of the present invention transmits its own device information to the server device when the given processing is requested. The device information may be information to specify a machine type of the printer, and it may also be, for example, the ID of the printer.
In the network system of the present invention, the given processing includes memory processing which stores the printing data which was received from the computer. The processing requesting unit determines a server device to perform the memory processing, based upon the ability information relating to memory capacity. The server processor receives printing data which was transmitted from the printer and has a memory processor which stores the received data in its own memory.
In the printer of the present invention, the given processing includes memory processing which stores the printing data which was received from the computer. The processing requesting unit determines a server device to perform the memory processing, based upon the ability information relating to memory capacity.
For example, an ink jet printer has a printing memory for only one line. Because of this, in general, when data is transmitted from a computer to a printer, the computer has to perform a transmission corresponding to the printing speed of the printer. Therefore, the release speed of the computer can be delayed. For example, a subsequent application cannot be smoothly operated, and/or the computer reaction can be delayed.
However, in the present invention, because the printer transmits the received data to a server device with a large memory capacity, when the computer transmits data, the computer is not limited by the printing speed of the printer. Because of this, the time period of the transmission of data to the printer by the computer can be shortened and the speed of releasing the computer can be improved.
The network system or the processing requesting unit of the printer of the present invention stores printing data which is transmitted by the computer until its printing memory no longer has space. When there is no longer space in its own printing memory, the received printing data is transmitted to the server device in real time. The transmission requesting unit requests the transmission of printing data which it previously transmitted to the server device, according to space in the printing memory due to printing. The printing controller sequentially receives printing data which was previously transmitted, performs control so as to store the data in its own printing memory, and executes printing simultaneously with the transmission of printing data from the server device.
According to the present invention, printing data which cannot be saved in the printing memory of the printer due to space availability is transmitted to the server device and is received again as soon as the printing memory is available for printing. Therefore, it is possible to shorten the processing time because printing data is transmitted to the server device as it is being printed.
In the network system of the present invention, the given processing includes image processing of the printing data which was received from the computer. The printer further has an image processing program memory which stores an image processing program to perform image processing on the printing data which is appropriate to its own device. The processing requesting unit determines a server device with an execution environment for the image processing, based upon the ability information relating to the image processing execution environment, and transmits the image processing program to perform image processing of the printing data to the server device. The server processor receives the image processing program to perform image processing of the printing data which was transmitted by the printer, and includes an image processing execution unit to perform image processing of the printing data by using the image processing program.
In the printer of the present invention, the given processing includes image processing of the printing data which was received from the computer, the printer further includes an image processing program memory which stores an image processing program to perform image processing on the printing data which is appropriate to its own device. The processing requesting unit determines a server device with an image processing execution environment based upon the received ability information.
Image processing, such as rendering processing and color conversion processing vary, depending upon the printer device. Therefore, if a server device to which processing was requested is made to have an image processing program, memory efficiency is unfavorable because the server device must have a large amount of image processing programs corresponding to all the devices.
Therefore, memory efficiency is better when the client side which requests processing, has the best image processing program for itself and hands over the data and the image processing program together when requesting processing.
Here, image processing includes processing to convert the RGB components of the image data to CMYK, rendering processing to develop characters and lines to a bit map, and color conversion processing to perform color conversion according to the printer type.
xe2x80x9cImage dataxe2x80x9d refers to data showing the content which is displayed, for example, on a display screen, and includes text data. It includes data to which none of conversion from RGB to CMYK, rendering processing, and image processing, such as color conversion, have not been performed, and also includes data to which some or all of the above processing have been performed.
It is also acceptable for the computer to perform image processing by observing the virtual printer information of the printer, creating printing data including printer commands or the like, and transmitting the printing data to the printer. Furthermore, if the printer has an image processing ability, it is also acceptable to transmit the image data to the printer prior to performing image processing.
Furthermore, if a server device has the same image processing program as the image processing program which the printer is about to transmit, it is acceptable to have a structure in which the version information is checked, and, for example, when it is indicated that the version information of the image processing program with the printer is newer, to transmit the program.
When the printer of the network system of the present invention is itself connected to the network, when a new device is connected to the network, and/or when there is an ability information inquiry from the computer, the ability information inquiry is performed with respect to other devices which are connected to the network.
When the printer is connected to the network, by performing an inquiry, it is possible to display virtual printer information promptly to the computer. When a new device is connected to the network, by performing an inquiry, it is possible to display virtual printer information which incorporates the ability of the new device, displaying the latest virtual printer information.
The printer of the network system of the present invention or the printer of the present invention has an ability information memory which stores the ability information in relation to each device on the network.
By so doing, when the ability information of the other server devices is needed, it is possible to obtain the necessary ability information by simply referring to the ability information memory. Therefore, inquiries are not needed and the processing time can be shortened.
In the network system or the printer of the present invention, the printing data includes image data, or image data and printer commands.
The printer of the present invention further includes an ability information reply unit which, in response to the ability information inquiry from another device connected to the network regarding at least one of memory capacity, processing relating to the printer language, image processing, and image processing execution environment, replies with ability information to the printer regarding at least one of its own memory capacity, processing related to the printer language, image processing, and image processing environment. The printer also includes a server processor which performs given-processing of printing data received from another printer which is connected to the network and transmits the processed printing data to the other printer in response to a transmission request from the other printer.
According to the present invention, the printer can be used as a server device as needed.
The server processor of the printer of the present invention includes a conversion processor which converts the printing data which is received from another printer to printing data which is appropriate for the other printer. The conversion processor converts the printing data to printing data based upon the device information which was received from the other printer.
The server processor also includes a memory processor which receives printing data which was sent by the printer and stores the data in its own memory, and an image processing execution unit which receives the printing data and image processing program which are sent by the other device and performs image processing on the printing data.